The Consequences for Losing a Bet
by xxXKiba-KunXxx
Summary: Naruto loses a bet and now he has to pay the price.


Hi guys! Long time no see! I decided that since I haven't really updated Bitten in a while (I'm still going to continue it don't worry), I at the very least owe you lovelies some form of sexually driven, nosebleed inducing stimuli. So, I created this PWP oneshot. ENJOY!

SUMMARY: Naruto makes a bet with Shikamaru and Kiba and ends up losing. Now he has to pay the price. AU and slight OOC mostly on Naruto's end.

WARNING: Contains yaoi, graphic sex, very bad language, somewhat non-con and a little bondage action. Please, if ANY of the previously mentioned items bother and or upset you, do not read this. I repeat, DO NOT READ THIS. You have been warned.

-XxX-XxX-XxX-

Naruto stood in Shikamaru's and Kiba's college dorm room and stared at the pictures in shock and horror. He couldn't believe it. There was no way. They HAD to be fake. There was no way in **HELL** that Kiba of all people was able to sneak into the woman's locker room unnoticed and take one let alone five pictures of all their female friends mid-shower. He had to have faked them somehow! He had Shikamaru examine them three times already for any signs that they may have been photo shopped, all showing the same conclusion that they haven't been. Yet Naruto still just couldn't believe it! It was impossible! But as far as Shikamaru and Kiba were concerned, he had lost a bet. And now it was time to pay the price.

Kiba smirked at him as he said, "Ok! You've had Shikamaru check out those pictures a thousand times already! Just face it! You lost, and you know what that means! Hehe…time to pay up Naruto!" Naruto stared in horror as Kiba and Shikamaru began unbuttoning their pants. "W-wait! Come on guys! I'm sure we can find another way I can pay off you guys! Let's be rational here!" said Naruto, as he slowly backed away from the two half-naked 19-year-old guys whose incredibly thick and semi-hard cocks swung loosely between their legs as they slowly came closer to the blonde.

"No way! We made a deal! Kiba gets you naked pictures of our friends in the shower and you let us use you as our personal fuck whore for the whole week!" Said Shikamaru, as he threw and pinned Naruto onto his bed. Naruto continued to stare at him speechlessly, afraid of what was sure to come. "Yea! I held up my end of the bargain! Now…It's your turn…" Kiba said huskily, as he too climbed into his roommates bed next to a pinned down Naruto. He Nibbled on Naruto's earlobe and slowly traced the crevices within the blonde's ear with his tongue. Naruto blushed a deep red as Kiba continued his ministrations. While Kiba did that, Shikamaru decided it was time for him to have his own fun. He roughly captured Naruto's lips in a deep, hungry kiss, much to the blonde's surprise. Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered closed as he took in the pleasurable sensations Kiba and Shikamaru gave him. Suddenly, Kiba jerked out of the bed and quickly ran to dig in his "special" toy chest for a little something that he thought might make this joyous experience even more joyous.

"I know they're in here somewhere…" Kiba mumbled as he dug deeper through all of his S & M paraphernalia. "Aha! Found them." Kiba said, as the turned around holding up two pairs of hand cuffs. Naruto's blush deepened even more as he gawked wide-eyed at the spiky haired brunette. "You're not seriously going to use those on me are you?!" Kiba only smirked darkly as he slowly crept closer to Naruto and Shikamaru in a way that made all the blood in his body simultaneously move to his face and his groin area.

"I think you already know the answer to that question…hehe…" Shikamaru chuckled darkly as he kissed the blonde once more before mounting off of him and taking one of the handcuffs and cuffing one of Naruto's wrist to the bedpost as Kiba did the other. "Just think of it as a little deterrent for in case you get any ideas about trying to escape paying off your debt." Kiba said as he undid Naruto's pants and slowly slid them along with his underwear off. He and Shikamaru slightly stiffened for a moment at the phenomenal spectacle before them. Naruto's disheveled appearance doubled with his erotic sun-kissed skin and that facial expression that practically screamed "fuck-me-until-I-am-unable-to-walk-straight-for-an-entire-month" made them want to drive their hard cocks deep into the blonde then and there, but they knew that they must firstly prepare the blonde for their entrance.

"Lift your legs as high as you can." Kiba said as he unconsciously caressed his member, trying to provide himself a tiny morsel of the pleasure he so frantically desired. Naruto complied, seeing as though he wanted it now more than the other two did. "Shika…pass me the lube…it's in the bottom shelf in my dresser." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he obeyed Kiba's command while mumbling mostly to himself, "Who said you would get to fuck him first." Although he said it lowly, Kiba still heard him and replied with, "Well, seeing as though I _was_ the one who acquired the pictures, I ought to be the one who gets to have a taste of him first. It's only fair." At that, Shikamaru just sighed, rolled his eyes, and tossed the spiky-haired brunette the lube.

"Okay…this might hurt a bit…" As he slicked his fingers with the lube and slowly inserted each digit one by one until he had four of his fingers wriggling around inside Naruto, stretching him. He was surprised that Naruto did not once show any signs of discomfort, not even a little. As he and Shikamaru had suspected, Naruto was already effusively experienced with anal sex acts. It didn't take long for Naruto to become loose enough for Kiba's huge cock to enter him. Kiba slowly positioned himself directly over Naruto's pleasure hole, rubbing the tip of his cock against the outer rings every now and then, as if to tease the blonde, before finally sinking into the tight hole, going deeper and deeper, as the stars that interrupted his vision became more and more all-encompassing. Naruto moaned deeply as he shook sporadically as he became overwhelmed by pleasure. It had been a while since he had been taken like this, so it was to be expected that his body would be even more sensitive to the pleasure that was engulfing him.

"Ah…! Deeper…go…unh…deeper!" Naruto whimpered, urging on Kiba, while Shikamaru soon became jealous because of his being left out of the fun. He decided he would put Naruto's moaning mouth to more use. He climbed closer to Naruto's face, so that his crotch was directly across from Naruto's head. "Suck," was the only command that was given to the blonde and it was more than enough. Naruto rotated his head and instantly immersed the brunette's cock into his mouth. Shikamaru's eyes fluttered close as he was overtaken with pleasure. The blonde's mouth gave him sensations he had never felt before in his life. Naruto's skilled tongue worked the mushroom crown of his cock, making sure to massage the underneath of Shikamaru's cock. The blonde took him in deeper, moaning around the brunette's cock at Kiba drove his hard member deep into his pleasure cavern. Soon, the blonde was unable to contain himself any longer, came hard, with Kiba soon following do to the blonde's clamping down around his cock as he came. Shikamaru soon found himself cumming as well, filling Naruto's mouth with his seed as the blonde attempted to swallow every ounce of the brunette's baby making juice. When Kiba's cock fully softened, he pulled out and crawled closer to the blonde so that his plump cock swung loosely in the blonde's face. Naruto, understanding exactly what it was that Kiba desired, began licking the brunette's cock clean. Meanwhile, seeing as Naruto's ass was now free for the taking, Shikamaru swiftly moved to the blonde's puckered hole and began slurping away Kiba's leftovers, causing Naruto to moan audaciously. Hearing this, Shikamaru sneered before backing away from the blonde's abused hole. Naruto groaned petulantly at the lack of attention, causing the two brunettes to snigger menacingly.

"Don't worry Naruto…we still have the rest of the week to ravish your delectable body." Kiba whispered into the blonde's ear, before once again nipping on Naruto's earlobe. "Yea…just wait and see what other…surprises we have in store for you. Hehe…You haven't seen anything yet." Shikamaru said darkly, a smirk slinking upon his face. Naruto blanched at the look on his temporary owners faces. _'Crap…What did I get myself into?!'_

 **The End**

 **A/N: Be sure to tell me what you think because I really like hearing from my readers. It really helps me improve my writing as well as brightens my day! If I get enough reviews, I may continue this fic. Also, to my bitten readers, I'm already in the midst of writing the next chapter so that should be up soon. Until then, please, feel free to throw darts at my profile picture (Because hopefully you don't have and pictures of me personally to throw darts at). TTYL!**


End file.
